Midnight Demon
by Jinchuuriki-San
Summary: What is a demon? Siblings Kai and Raven join Izumo, Paku, Rin, Yukio, Naruto and Sasuke on a journey through lies and deceit as they try to find the truth about what really happened to their parents and why the eight of them wound up as orphans. However, will this journey bring them closer of tear them apart? Read on to find out! Rated T for now. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1 - Old Memories, New Beginnings

**Welcome one and all to a new Fanfiction story by me, Jinchuuriki-san. I know most of my followers were expecting a new Naruto: A Demon Reborn – Rise of the Demon Fox chapter, but I thought I would start on a new story of a different anime and currently, my Naruto story is on hiatus as I work on this one and also work out where I am going with my Naruto one. **

**This one is from Ao No Exorcist and is called Midnight Demon AND it is my first crossover Fanfic, which I really hope goes well. The anime/manga that I am crossing this over with is Naruto. It will contain my OC's from Naruto and also four other characters. I hope to make it all fit as if it has all been there already.**

**The story will be set on the day that Rin comes to the True Cross Academy and enters the room where his first lesson takes place. All events up to that point are cannon and this story will mainly be told from the views of my OC and to be honest, it's gunna be so tough to do this because I am so used to writing from a main characters view in my Naruto Fanfiction, so bear with me. What I might do is have several POV's, so I will be changing from my OC's to the characters in Naruto and the others and also to Rin at different points of this story. **

**My OC's name is Kai Haruaki (based off of me) and he has a sister called Raven Mataraku (the names are different for a reason, which I will explain later in this) and that is all I am telling you. So yea, two OC's right off the bat. Hopefully you enjoy them as much as my Naruto OC's. **

**This chapter is mainly character development than actual plot, but the plot is still in its early planning stages!**

**Instead of me going on, I shall start with chapter one of Midnight Demon!**

**...**

**Chapter One: New Beginnings, Old Memories**

**...**

Demon. That's a word that is tossed around a lot these days, isn't it. But what IS a demon? Is it someone that acts unjustly in the eyes of the Lord? Is it someone who has been rejected and cast down by the Lord himself?Or is it something much more than that? That is to these questions and also what happened to their father and the answer as to why the two themselves were called Demons. That is why they enrolled at the prestigious True Cross Academy, an exceptional learning institute and of course the only place in Japan that trained Exorcists.

Over the years, Kai had grown used to being called a Demon. He thinks it suits him and reflects the one nature that is the most commonly seen but to a select few; cold, brash and calculating. His sister, on the other hand, doesn't cope as well as her brother; at the mention of being called 'Demon', her strong will collapses and she becomes unstable, her friends and brother having to be the ones that calm her down. Unlike her brothers cold hearted nature, Raven herself is strong-willed, kind hearted and soft spoken, always caring for her friends and her only family.

These two siblings, along with their two friends seemed to make an odd group but odd may be the wrong word. The four are inseparable and through each other's lives, they have become like family, only the differences in blood preventing them from being true family. Their two friends were none other than Izumo Kamiki and Paku Noriko. One being brash and quick tempered, the other being kind hearted, soft spoken and gentle. The two had been childhood friends of Kai and Raven and have known them from a young age. However, they may seem close but there is something that the siblings are yet to reveal and for good reasons. Unbeknownst to Izumo and Paku, Kai and Raven are harbouring a secret that has the potential to lead the world to its demise.

It is the events in this story that will change the course of history and could break the strong bonds forged over time or make them stronger than ever before!

'Today is going to be such a drag...' thought Kai as he sat at the desk in the classroom of the cram school, bored of waiting for his teacher. He yawned and rested his head on his arms as he scanned the classroom slowly. To his right was Izumo, one of his first friends who he actually managed to get along with at school because much like Izumo, he was often avoided because of his personality and the two of them found comfort in each other's company. To his left were his sister and their other friend Paku who had known Izumo from pre-school and had stayed with her for a lot of her life; Izumo's first friend and the one who introduced Izumo to Raven and in turn, Kai.

Raven was talking quietly to Paku who had a soft smile on her face and was nodding to what Raven was saying. To others, seeing the two softest people in the class would have seemed cute but don't let that fool you because when someone messes with any of the four, they will always stick up for each other and Raven and Paku become a force to be reckoned with!

They were in the back right of the class and they had a good view of all of the other students. The rows in front of them were empty but to their left near the middle of the room was a trio of boys, a tall, pink haired teen called Renzo Shima who kept glancing to Izumo, which caused Kai to glare back. Next to this pink haired teen was another, well-built teen, Bon.

"Hey, Kai..." came Izumo's voice. He looked up and she leant over and whispered in his ear. "He looks like a shaved gorilla in clothes," she said with a gentle laugh in her voice and Kai smiled and chuckled, his eyes not leaving Renzo.

Finally, on the right of that table, was a short, very short haired teen, Konekomaru. You wouldn't have expected the three of them to be friends; they looked very mismatched and didn't look like that much of a team but that is where everyone is always proven wrong. The three of them had known each other for all of their lives and had grown up together. You wouldn't find a stronger team than them!

At the back of the class, on the far left, was a table that had two more occupants of the classroom on it. No one knew who they were or what they were doing here. Only one of them was actually in the school and he was sat in the corner with a small hand puppet that he always carried with him. He was a complete mystery, as was the one next to him.

The air in the room was so thick; you can cut it with a knife! Talking about rooms, the room they were in was not much of a looker. It looked like it had not been used for months, perhaps years. It looked as if someone had come in quickly that morning to open the windows and go around with a duster before hastily leaving the room. Something about this room was off, and Kai felt it. He was not the only one. Izumo, Paku and Raven felt it too. As the four had been together for so long, they could work out when something was wrong because Kai's ears kept twitching to the minutest of sounds and he was always shuffling around, trying to get comfortable.

The paint and wallpaper was peeling off of the walls, the room getting a more aged feel to it, which to be honest, Raven enjoyed. She felt like this room had a lot of history behind it and she had always liked the looks of rooms that were like this, it seemed as if it actually had a purpose. That is the kind of girl that Raven is, she likes everything to have its purpose in life, even her and her brother. Something that she wanted so badly for her brother and her to have: a place in life.

There were cobwebs dangling in every corner and Renzo kept glancing to every corner to make sure that there were no bugs or other creepy insects in the room, especially spiders. Those that did not know Renzo could immediately tell that the teen was not fond of bugs or anything like that. This saddened Raven as she had a gift for bugs and other small creatures.

The class sat in almost complete silence, apart from Paku and Raven who were still talking gently to each other, and Kai and Izumo who were drawing together on a piece of paper that they had with them, the two of them having a knack for manga art. This 'silence' carried on for a few minutes before the door clicked and all in the room looked up, hoping it was their teacher. Which of course was wrong; their hearts fell a little when it turned out just to be another student. The occupants of the room looked up at him as he walked in, whistling his amazement at the room. He noticed that the room was deadly silent and he looked around to see everyone look at him. He locked eye contact right away with the four at the back of the room, Kai watching him intently.

'Something about him rubs me the wrong way...' Kai thought as the student came into the room and took his place at the front of the class. The other students had seem him around the Academy but none of them really too any notice of him until now. The new arrival looked around him and took in all the students. He noticed Bon who seemed to glare at him, Renzo and Konekomaru smiled at him and nodded, Paku smiled and nodded but Raven and Kai weren't sure what to make of him. The first thing that Raven noticed was his ears. She leant over to her brother when the new arrival turned away and whispered in his ear.

"Did you see his ears?" she asked quietly and Kai nodded and leant over to reply.

"Yea, but I wasn't focused on that. There is something about him, his looks mainly, but something else keeps telling me he's hiding something," he said and Raven nodded.

"He seems nice though, right?" she asked and Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno... we have just this second met him. I don't trust him." That was when Izumo joined their conversation.

"You don't trust anyone, baka," she sneered at him and he sighed and looked to her.

"Yea I do. You, Raven and Paku," he admitted but then turned away quickly when he realised that he said Izumo first and hoped that she didn't notice. Well, he hoped anyway, but was wrong. Izumo did notice and she turned away with a small blush on her face. She wouldn't admit it, but after spending over five years with Kai and Raven, she had grown to like Kai, he didn't care about her cold hearted side and her icy glare and the two had a lot in common which always gave them something to talk about and even though she would not admit it, she enjoyed being with him. There was something about his hidden nature that she enjoyed seeing. A nature saved for only when he trusts, and when he is usually alone with Izumo, Paku and Raven. If there was anyone that Kai loves to spend his time with, it was his three friends who didn't care about his past or anything like that. They accepted him for who he was. Raven of course knew everything about Kai, being his sister and all, and she was proud that people accepted her brother for being him; not what he is but WHO he is.

The class stayed quiet for a little while longer until the door clicked open once more and all looked up to see someone else walk in, barely younger than the students!

"Nice to see you all here, I am Okumura Yukio, and I will be your teacher for Demon Pharmaceuticals," he said with a gentle smile and he had all of the class's attention, except for one. "I will now call the register, just a simple yes would do when I call your name," he told them as he pulled out a small clipboard and began to read the names off of the piece of paper. "Haruaki Kai."

"Hai," he said, standing up and then sitting back down again. All students were told to do this when their name is called out; it was polite to the teacher.

"Mataraku Raven?"

"Hai."

"Kamiki Izumo?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Miwa Konekomaru?"

"H-Hai!"

And so it went on until he reached the end of the register, all the students' names in turn and after he had finished, he put the clipboard on the table and looked to his class. "Well, that is the register done, and today, I was expecting some new students who have came from the far south of Japan to attend this Academy and this cram school, but recently, there have been sightings of demons around that prefecture and I am afraid they are unable to make it today, but they should be here at the end of the week and will also attend the same classes as you, in and out of the cram school. They should be here in time for next week and I expect all of you to get along with them, as well as each other. I have high expectation from all of you," he told them, then looking to the teen at the front of the class. "Especially you, nii-san," he informed the young male, the teen looking up in shock as he was brought out of his stupor. Most of the class was shocked to see that the teen had the same surname as their sensei, but then again, Okumura was a common name, right? Well they thought wrong, they were the only two Okumura in the Academy and it scared them even more to see that the sensei and this student were actually brothers.

"Wh-Wh...whaddya mean?!" the teen at the front claimed and Yukio sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Class is in session. So be quiet," he ordered in an authoritative tone and his brother nodded and shuffled down in his seat a small amount. Yukio then looked up to the class and carried on with what he was saying. "As you may have guessed, I am a new instructor at the Academy but is also in the same classes as you outside. However, in regards to exorcism, I am two years ahead of you, so please; address me as 'Okumura-sensei'." The class nodded in unison, the tension in the air calming somewhat when their sensei walked into the room. "Now, who here has NOT encountered temptaint before?" he asked and a couple of hands went up: Izumo's, Paku's and Konekomaru's. "Right, only three..." his voice trailed off as he explained the course of action and Izumo leant over to Kai.

"You've encountered it before?" she asked and Kai shuffled a little and nodded. "When?" she ordered and Kai gulped, looking to Raven who was listening. She looked to him and nodded.

"W-when Raven and I were kids... but I don't want to explain, its a sensitive topic," he quickly replied and Izumo nodded and turned to face Yukio. Izumo already knew about temptaint as she done a little studying before she came here.

"Today's lesson will be about the temptaint and its ritual that must be undertaken. For those who do not know, temptaint are wounds and afflictions that are received from demons. After a single infection with temptaint, you can see demons and all exorcists must go through this ritual. Most of the time, the class room we are in is not used, which explains its current state and thus, has become a nest for a certain demon known as hobgoblins."

"Huh? I-Is it safe?" Paku asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Yes, the goblins usually won't appear in bright places and where people gather, such as a class room," he explained and Paku relaxed a little in her chair, as did those in the class that had a very limited knowledge on demons. "They are a low level demon who are renowned for their pranks and are easy to handle," he began to explain further as he opened his briefcase and took out several items; a flask of blood, the top sealed shut with a cork and also milk. "When goblins smell fermented animal blood, they grow violent. This lesson will aid you in seeing what they are like. Don't worry though, I will stay here and make sure it doesn't get out of hand," he informed the class as the majority tensed. "They also love milk, which will explain why I have some with me. I will use one drop of a mixture of one part blood and nine part milk which should draw out a few goblins for our ritual." He finally explained what was going to happen and the class began to nod and a few whispered how good their sensei was.

'Is he really the same as us? He's good,' Izumo thought to herself. 'Different can be said for the one he called nii-san.' She thought this as the teen at the front smacked his hands on the table, walked up to the front desk and slammed the briefcase shut on Yukio.

"Hey, Yukio!" the teen claimed and Yukio sighed and looked up.

"What, nii-san?"

"Explain yourself!"

"We're in the middle of class, sit down," he ordered as he was making the mixture for the ritual.

"Knock it off, Yukio!" he shouted, his voice getting higher and causing Bon to tut at his behaviour and shake his head.

"Rin... Sit." Yukio ordered and the class can tell that he was pissed off in the way that the said his brother's name. "As I mentioned earlier, I became an exorcist two years ago and I had began my training when I was seven. I was infected by temptaint by my twin brother at birth and have been able to see demons since before I could crawl."

The class was in shock. Their sensei was infected at birth, by his brother no less? Sure, it is common knowledge that demons can be exorcists too, but to Kai, this set off alarms.

'That explains a lot...' he thought to himself as he noticed that Raven was shaking slightly. He put his hand on hers and she looked up and nodded to him, thanking Kai for his support.

"I have known this whole time and the only one that didn't know... was you. Now, return to your seat and let's get started. However, Rin refused to move.

"If you knew... then why didn't you tell me?!" he shouted, grabbing Yukio's shoulder, making him drop the vial of blood on the floor, the smash echoing through the room and the smell starting to rise. Kai grimaced but he immediately sat up as he heard shuffling above them in the ceilings. Izumo looked to him and then to where he was looking. Something was coming.

Over the years, Kai has grown used to being called a Demon. He thinks it suits him and reflects the nature that everyone, save a select couple, sees: Cold, brash and calculating. His sister on the other hand doesn't do so well; at a mention of being called a Demon, she breaks down and it is normally up to Kai or their two friends to help her out and calm her down. She, unlike her brother, is sensitive but warm hearted and is always caring for the others in her class. It is like the two and their friends seem to match. One of their friends is calm, soft spoken and gentle; the other is brash and quick tempered. These two of course, are Izumo Kamiki and Paku, school friends of these two siblings. What they do not know is that these two twins hide a dark and dangerous secret and unbeknownst to them, the events that unfold in this story will shape the course of history in the Academy and could break their bonds or make them even stronger than they were before.

**And I will end that wonderful first chapter there! Hope you all enjoyed it and makes a break from writing Naruto, that's for sure. **

**I will make a small competition, whoever can guess the names of the late students, I will let them have an OC in this story, what their name is and their background. DO NOT POST THE CHARACTER IN THE REVIEWS, I WILL PM YOU ABOUT IT IF YOU GUESS RIGHT. **

**You have six names to guess.**

**GO!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the new story and the next chapter is being planned! ^.^**

**Sayonara minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Finger on the Trigger

**Welcome to chapter two of Midnight Demon, my first crossover of Naruto and Ao No Exorcist. Expected a little more with the first chapter in terms of reviews, favourites etc but then again, that is only the first chapter ^^**

**I won't talk much so let's go!**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"I have known this whole time and the only one that didn't know... was you. Now, return to your seat and let's get started. However, Rin refused to move.

"If you knew... then why didn't you tell me?!" he shouted, grabbing Yukio's shoulder, making him drop the vial of blood on the floor, the smash echoing through the room and the smell starting to rise. Kai grimaced but he immediately sat up as he heard shuffling above them in the ceilings. Izumo looked to him and then to where he was looking. Something was coming.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

That something that was coming was something that Kai had felt since the moment he had walked into the room after lessons in the usual Academy had finished. He knew that something was up with the room, he just couldn't put his finger on it, and now he knew. Hobgoblins.

'What a wonderful way to start the lesson,' he thought to himself as some of the other students began to panic. The shuffling in the ventilation above them grew louder and the metal began to creak under the pressure it was under. Then it went quiet.

"What was that?" Paku asked, her voice frail. No one spoke, but the tension in the air could be felt. Kai looked around to see Rin trying to work out what was going on as Yukio ushered all to the door of the room.

"But, sensei, why do we need to leave the room, I think they have calmed down..." Raven started, her voice failing as an almighty crash sounded behind them and a small scream echoed, followed by a hell.

"DEMONS!" Bon yelled as he stood up, Konekomaru following suite, his head swishing side to side as he rapidly scanned the room.

"Huh? Where?" he asked as Bon grabbed the back of his head and Konekomaru sighed.

"I think you might have snuck some of the Ossama's sake in with you," Bon joked, only to get hit in the gut.

"Are you blind or something? They are right there!" Raven shouted at him, the panic in her voice. Kai gave a stern look to Bon, Konekomaru and Renzo, walked up to Raven and placed his hand on her back, her body physically relaxing.

Through all the time this had happened, all of the class had made it to the edges of the room near the door and Yukio was nowhere to be found!

"Dammit, where is that four-eyed freak when you need him?" Rin cursed and his face paled as hobgoblins sped towards him. Not one, not two, but five small green and red monkey like balls flew at him. As only he, Kai, Raven and Bon were the only ones in the class that could see demons, the stood in front of the others, ready to brace the attack. They all shut their eyes, ready to feel teeth sinking into their moist flesh. Nothing came.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The noise of gunshots echoed the room and they all looked up and gasped to see the hobgoblins explode right in front of their faces. Kai glanced to his left to see Yukio skid in front of them and Rin tutted.

"Took your damn time!"

"Shut up and get out of the room!" he ordered as he took out three that were headed right for Izumo and Paku, the two of them screaming as they felt a gush of air, the two of them not being able to see the hobgoblins. **[I know that Izumo has the blood of shrine maidens in her but I thought it will be interesting for her NOT t have the temptaint just yet].**

This seemed to anger the hobgoblins more as they seemed to swarm, towards Yukio. Thinking quickly, Kai took of his jacket and threw it to Izumo who caught it, put it over her and Paku and got out of the room, silently thanking Kai and no one had noticed a small blush on her face apart from Paku.

The others followed suite and when they were outside, Yukio quickly explained the situation. "I would have been here sooner but I was ordered to see how you would manage, guess those orders didn't go well. They weren't even real orders, just something a higher up suggested should something go wrong. There are many, but they are small. The blood must have stirred them up. I do apologize, this was my first lesson," he explained and Raven nodded, understanding the pressure that the was going through. "You will all wait out her until I am done." With that, he walked back in to get his brother, only for the door to slam when he was back in the room. Raven quickly scanned the area to see her brother and she beckoned him over to join her, Izumo and Paku.

"Interesting turn of events..." Raven sighed and Kai nodded.

"It's fucking stupid," he complained and Izumo sighed.

"Stop complaining," she scolded and Kai sighed and put his hands in his pockets and leant against the wall. It was normal for these two to argue, and the others shrugged it off. The only ones that didn't know about their usual spats were Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru, who were close by.

"What's going on, Izumo-chan?" Renzo asked in his usual charming voice and Izumo made a 'tch' noise and rolled her eyes. "Now come on, I was just wondering, I can help you out, Izumo-ch...GAK!" He did not get to finish his sentence as a fist collided with his gut.

"Leave her alone."

Renzo looked up to see the face of Kai, an angry tick forming on his head and Renzo hurriedly nodded and backed away. "S-Sorry... she's your girl after all... I didn't know..." he started to apologise and Kai held his hand up and smiled gently.

"Just drop it..." he said and walked away. Paku walked up to Izumo with a small smile on her face whilst Izumo just stood there, a blush on hers.

"Not everyday I get to see Kai-kun do that," Paku whispered to Izumo and she nodded and looked over to see Kai talking to Raven in hushed voices.

***Kai and Raven***

"What was that for?" Raven started and Kai looked to the right a little and scratched the back of his head. "I know you were being protective of us, like you always have been but this is expected in here, there will always be guys trying to hit on Izumo-chan, Paku-chan and me. You gotta look after me, your love interest and your best friend," she stated and Kai looked at her in shock. "Yea, I know all about you and how much you like Izumo, I have known you for almost all of my life you idiot," she teased and giggled as Kai dead-panned and sighed. She placed a hand on his chin and lifted it up to look into his eyes. "I knew as soon as I saw the signs that you like Izumo-chan. We have a special bond, you and I. Don't forget that," she said as she gently kissed his forehead. "Just bear in mind that we are old enough to look after ourselves and we all know there are times you can't help us. So I think you over reacted a little there. Think a little about what I just said and apologise to Renzo," she ordered and Kai nodded in defeat. Of all the people, she was one of the only few that can manage to scold him. Her and their uncle.

Raven walked away and Kai sighed. She was right, he over reacted. He had been doing that a lot lately whenever a guy would try to hit on his sister, his love interest and his best friend. He almost got a detention after lessons on their first day for smashing a student's head on the table, telling them, and I quote: "back the fuck away from her, you bastard. She's not yours...Leave my sister and my best friends alone..." when someone kept sneaking looks at Izumo and one was doing the same to Raven. He got severely scolded by the teachers, only to get saved with the principle himself appeared and explained that Kai had... circumstances, and his behaviour was unpredictable at the best of times. It must have also begun when he began to see Izumo more than a friend... falling into the female side of the hot springs didn't help either. He was not left off the hook for days. He just hoped that Izumo felt the same way about him, seeing him more than a man.

Kai looked over to Renzo to see him looking over to Kai as Raven walked away from Renzo and there was an awkward silence between them. Kai looked him square in the eye and began to walk over, the tension noticeable through the whole corridor. Raven, Izumo and Paku were watching with interest and Bon had clenched fists, clearly pissed off with Kai. When said teen got to Renzo, the tension was almost suffocating. All was quiet and Renzo began to sweat.

'Oh man... what a guy...' he thought and he began to step back. Kai was awful at apologizing, unless it was with Izumo, Paku and Raven. He stepped back until he collided with Bon. He looked up to see an out stretched hand. He looked to see who the hand was attached too and almost choked in surprise. "K-Kai?" he mused and looked up to see an embarrassed look on Kai's face. "Heh, you aren't as strong as you seem to be," Renzo said happily as he took Kai's hand, expecting Kai to hit him for that but nope, just a small smile and a handshake. There was no need for words to be said, a handshake was enough. After a couple of seconds, Paku broke the silence.

"W-where are Okumura-sensei and Okumura-kun?" she asked and then the others realised that the room on the other side of the door was quiet. They couldn't have been more wrong. Tempers in the other room were at boiling point. The hobgoblins didn't help either!

***Yukio and Rin***

"There is no way that he would have allowed Satan to enter him. No way... unless...unless his own soul itself was afflicted with pain..." Yukio stood opposite Rin, the dust of dead hobgoblins swirling ominously in the room, the air heavy with the feeling of death, fear and anger. Yukio was panting lightly, his guns hanging from his hands, his arms against his sides. Rin was standing still with his sword back in its scabbard, watching Yukio from the other side of the room and he could tell that Yukio was serious by the tone of his voice. "Did you say something to him, something that hurt him?" Yukio asked and Rin's own words echoed through his head.

"_Don't pretend to be my father!" _

"If father had one weakness..." Yukio began as he started to reload his pistols. "Was **you**."

Rin gasped and took a step back as he found himself face to face with Yukio's twin pistols, the metal of the barrels glistening in the sunlight through the windows and Rin could see that Yukio's safety was off. HE WAS BEING SERIOUS! The dust and smoke cleared further until nothing remained but scattered furniture and the two brothers face to face. One mishap could end both of their lives.

Rin watched Yukio and saw that in his eyes that he was hesitating. Rin grimaced at the thought of Yukio suggesting that it was Rin's fault and he took a step forward, Yukio tightening his grip on his pistols. Rin began to walk very slowly across the room, his frustration beginning to grow and then he spoke for the first time since Yukio lectured him.

"Like you say, I am a complete ass and a fool... so say whatever the fuck you want..." he began as he gripped the scabbard of his Katana and rose it up to his face, just meters away from Yukio. "Don't... DON'T...point your gun at me!" he shouted and pulled it out of its scabbard and swung it over his head, the demon flames spreading over his body, the flames licking their way over his body until he was burning in a bright blue light. His ears extended and the lines under his eyes grew darker and his face more feral. Two 'ears' of flame erupted on his head and he took another step forward. Yukio had never seen his brother like this before and he took a step backwards. This was one of the rare times that he had been scared of his brother. It took him some time to realise but Rin also had a tail. One that was burning brightly in the late afternoon sun that filtered through the room.

Yukio gulped and steadied his gun, his eyes fixated on his brothers now blue and red eyes. The eyes reflecting the dancing fire. "N-Nii-san..."

"Got it? I DIDN'T kill father Fujimoto! I can understand your hard feelings and probably why you would point that thing at me... but let me tell you one thing: If it'll make you feel better..." Rin jumped back to the other side of the room and began to charge at Yukio! "SHOOT! SHOOT!"

Rin yelled as he came closer to Yukio who hesitated and tensed once more, his finger itching to pull the trigger. He did not know why but after everything that has happened, he still felt a deep resentment toward Rin. Was it because that if Rin did not draw the Koma Sword, would everything had been averted? Would Father Fujimoto still be alive? But that opened up more questions: What if Rin did make it out? Would he have died instead? Would Father Fujimoto still have died if the Demons still managed to get in? Would it have been himself that would have been killed as well if he got there earlier? Why did Rin draw the sword even though Father told him not to? Why now of all times? These questions and many more flew around Yukio's mind. So much so that he panicked as Rin came closer, his finger pulled the triggers and time seemed to slow down, motion in time with his heart beat...

**Thought to end it there because I need to rest, been super busy what with my college in its final couple of weeks now and a lot going on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be soon. I will also try to get the new Naruto chapter up soon when I can. Plus, it is my birthday soon so I MIGHT write another special for Naruto ^.^ just tell me what pairing you want and I will try my best to do it. Currently, the pairings I have chosen are:**

**Naruto x Hinata x Kyu  
Sasuke x Sakura x Midnight  
Hisoka x Saeko (read chapter 28 of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox to remind yourself of those two characters)**

**I thought I would throw in a special of two of my OC's so you can all get a small insight into their way of life and just how well those two know each other! But it is up to you guys, just let a review if you want to let me know what characters you want the special to be about!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Forgive me?

**Welcome one and all to the third chapter for Midnight Demon! I hope you are all well. Currently, I am focusing on updating my main fic, A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox, so this will be updated as often as I can alongside all the other in complete fanfics I have when I am not writing for my main fanfic. **

**In the previous chapter, we saw Rin and Yukio's heated argument and Yukio pull the trigger, but what happened to Rin? Did the bullet hit or not? What will Rin think when his own brother shot him? Read on to find out!**

**...**

**Chapter 3: Forgive me?**

**...**

As Rin came closer, the bullets sailed through the air and as it seemed time had slowed down, Yukio gulped as he saw one of the bullets heading for his brothers shoulder and the other for his ribs. 'Shit, he won't be able to dodge the both of them!' Yukio cursed for himself as his brother came closer. What Yukio needed was a damn miracle. What he needed is different than what he wanted. Part of him wanted the bullets to connect to his brother, part of him wanted them to miss completely.

Rin was just meters away from Yukio when he shot and as he did so, Rin's eyes opened up in surprise. 'The bastard just fucking shot me!' he screamed to himself and tried to avoid the bullets as much as he can, the powers of Satan giving that edge in speed. 'I can, I can do this!' he thought as he started to move to the right, out of the path of the bullets. What he couldn't see was that the second bullet was still on its course. He grimaced as it came closer, waiting for the impact and the bullet tearing through his flesh. 'Well, I got far then, I didn't expect to die here...'

Yukio's heart stopped for a mere second as the first bullet grazed Rin's shirt, his luck paying off and Yukio could swear that his brother would be able to dodge the other bullet but he was mistaken. The bullet pierced Rin's skin on the left shoulder causing Rin to cry out in pain and spin counter-clockwise as the blood welled out of the wound. There was a crash and complete and utter silence. Yukio stood there panting, his eyes glazed over as he looked at his brothers body, the blood staining the floor around him. 'Brother... Rin...' Yukio was about to scream when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whisked around to see the principle behind him, Johan Faust or also known as Mephisto Pheles.

"Why did you shoot your on brother? While you were doing that, I had to take care of the other hobgoblins in the room," he said with an aloof tone. One that made Yukio frown. "But now isn't the time for this. You are lucky that I was still in here; I was in the room making sure everything went swimmingly well. But enough talk, we need to make sure he's okay..."

BANG! The door flew open to reveal Kai and Bon running in, wondering what all the noise was, only to see Rin's body on the floor with Yukio and another figure standing over it. "What's going on? We heard shouting, a gunshot and then silence!" Kai asked, his eyes resting on Rin. He quickly looked behind him to see Raven poking her head around the corner of the door. "Don't look Raven!" he ordered and Raven nodded quickly and dashed away causing Bon to tut at Kai who then shoved the gorilla like man as he moved towards his sensei and Mephisto. "What happened?" he asked again and looked to Yukio who had dropped his weapons on the floor and held his hands to his head.

'I shot... I shot my own brother...I'm not different than he is...' Mephisto noticed the look on Yukio's face and sighed.

"Yukio, meet me in my office in an hour," he ordered and walked out of the room, the students gasping at the fact of their superior walking out of their class room, not having any idea where he came from and Paku noticed Raven move behind her as Mephisto walked out of the door.

'There's something between these two. I wonder what it is,' she thought to herself as the figure disappeared in the distance.

Kai stood there in silence as he thought about the situation about why Mephisto be here of all times. It wasn't unknown that he was the principle and could go wherever he pleased and when he pleased but here of all places. Sure, he was the one that inducted Kai and Raven into the Exorcist cram-school alongside their usual school but still, something didn't sit with Kai on this. He let it slide for now as it was probably just the principle coming to see what all the commotion was. He turned slightly to see all of the other students standing at the door, Rin's body obscured by the tables and fortunately, they could not see the pool of blood. Kai walked over to the door and sighed. Paku noticed this as placed her hand on her friends face and he smiled gently.

"Everything okay in there?" she asked and Kai just wanted to blurt out that entire mess that he had seen in there but he decided against, wanting to tell them later. He looked to Paku and then to the other class members and he nodded.

"Everything is fine, just someone knocked the desks around when trying to fight the Hobgoblins," he explained and it was Renzo's time to speak.

"Where's the teach's bro?" he asked and Kai looked to where Rin's body was and then to Renzo and he smiled.

"Sitting up against the table. A hobgoblin managed to get a hit in," he lied and to his surprise, he bought it.

"I hope he's okay," Paku muttered, always caring about the well-being of her classmates.

"He'll be fine. Anyways, I think lesson is over now right?" he asked as he heard the bell ring in the distance. Everyone else nodded and began to make their way out of the corridor, Konekomaru and Renzo waiting for Bon who was just leaving the class. Bon looked to Kai and made a noise that sounded a lot like 'tch'.

"You wanna start something, gorilla boy?" Izumo said as he caught the tone in Bon's voice, the said boy sneering to Izumo and Kai. "If not then leave."

"Hmph, come on guys, I don't wanna waste my time here when we could be studying... properly," he added at the end and Kai held back the urge to hit him. As Bon and his friends walked off into the distance, Kai smacked his hand on the wall. Izumo sighed and looked to him.

"What was that for?" she asked and Kai shrugged.

"I dunno. I just feel stressed. I'm gunna check up on teach and then we can go," he said and walked back into the class.

"He's hiding something."

"Izumo-chan... Kai-kun wouldn't hide something from us, you know that. Maybe he'll tell us tonight at home?" Paku noted and Izumo nodded.

"Lucky you are from a rich family then Paku, the school would hate it that we are all in the same house. And you even tell us that is your family summer home!" Izumo commented and Paku giggled.

***Back with Kai***

"How you doing, Yukio-sensei?" he asked in a casual tone and Yukio looked up after noticing that Kai was the only one left in the room now.

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry. As for nii-san, he'll be fine. Just make sure that no one else knows that I shot my brother. I wanna tell them when the time is right," Yukio ordered and Kai nodded.

'Fuck. I was gunna tell Izumo-chan, Raven and Paku tonight but I don't think that is gunna work then,' he thought to himself and as he was about to turn around, Rin's body stirred on the floor.

"Oh man..." he muttered as his eyes slowly opened. "What the fuck happened to me..." Rin sat up slowly and noticed the blood. "What' with all the blood... why does my shoulder hurt?" he wondered aloud as his hand touched his shoulder and he winced in pain. He then noticed Yukio out of the corner of his eye. "I remember now! You shot me you bastard!" Rin shouted at Yukio and Kai sighed. There goes his and Yukio's plan as Izumo, Raven and Paku heard that in the corridor.

"Nii-san, listen to me!" Yukio shouted and Rin flinched. Yukio can be scary when he wanted to. "It was an accident... what happened... I didn't want it to happen. I got scared." He said and Kai held some sympathy for Yukio. Fighting your own siblings is horrible and Kai never wanted it to happen to him again. Rin looked to his brother and then looked down to the floor.

"An accident huh? Well did I make it clear to you then?" he asked and Yukio gasped slightly and looked to his brother. "I didn't kill him and also, I would never fight my little brother."

"..." Yukio sat there in silence, once again looking to the floor. "What was he like... before, you know?"

"He was cool. He died protecting me... I didn't wanna become an exorcist to get revenge or anything like that. But just... I want to become strong. I don't want anyone to die for me agan!" Rin said defiantly and he staggered up, checking his wound to see that it had healed already.

'What amazing regenerative qualities... just what is he?' Kai thought as he sat there watching the exchange between the two brothers. Rin noticed Kai and he smiled to him and held out his hand.

"I'm Rin, nice ta meet'cha!" he said happily and Kai took his hand, his gaze not leaving Rin's. Kai couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face and he nodded in reply. They separated their hands and looked over to Yukio who was still sitting on the floor, lost in thought.

'Just to be strong, huh?' he thought to himself. "That's just like me," he muttered out and didn't realise what he said.

"What was that?" Rin asked and Yukio looked up.

"Huh?"

"What was that? What you said."

"Oh that? I was just commenting that that was just like me. I didn't become an exorcist for revenge or anything. I done it so I could be strong and protect my friends and family."

"First we need to work on the 'friends' bit," Rin laughed as Yukio frowned.

"But just before we go... Rin... when I shot you... just be warned, there will be both people and demons after you and when they try, they won't fail at hitting you," he said to Rin who nodded. "Now, Rin... go... do whatever you want. I need to see the principle," he said as Rin nodded and walked out of the room, not really taking notice of the others, Yukio's words still heavy on his mind. "And Kai, you and your friends can go back home. I know your living arrangements already and know you live off campus. So get going now and DON'T be late for tomorrow. Got it?" he asked and Kai nodded and walked out of the door. 'At this rate, I'll be grey by the time I'm twenty,' he thought to himself as he left the room after to see Kai and the others still standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked and they looked up.

"Okumura-s-sensei?" Paku asked quietly and Yukio looked to her. "A-are you okay... after what happened in there?" she asked and Yukio nodded.

"I'll be fine. Get going you four. I'm locking up and I need to see the principle. I expect you all here right after school finishes on Monday. Some new students will be coming in to the class," he said as he walked off, Kai and the others going the other way.

***Yukio***

Yukio sighed as he stood outside the door to Mephisto's office. Only twice has he ever been up here. Once was when he first came to the Cram School with the Paladin of that time, Shiro Fujimoto. The second time was now, where Mephisto needed to see him. What he needed to see him for, Yukio wasn't too sure about. It might have been about what happened in the classroom with Rin or it might be a mission, or it might be something completely different. As he straightened himself out and knocked on the door, Yukio's pulse began to race as it always had done whenever he confronted Mephisto. The door swung open without a sound and the corridor was bathed in the sweet smell of instant ramen and also the warmth of a fire place. Feeling immediately relaxed be the warmth of the room, Yukio entered the room, seeing the back of the red leather chair that sat behind an opulent oak desk which itself was scattered with all sorts of trinkets and odd objects, many that Yukio guessed to be foreign. He looked around the room, the walls covered in extravagant colours and posters, all of which were anime. 'Great, he's also a complete Otaku as well as just weird,' Yukio thought to himself as he took in all of the room.

"Good to see you made it, Yukio," came a voice fom the window and Yukio tensed and looked up. "No need to be so tense, this is only a casual meeting to discuss your first lesson."

Yukio nodded and walked forward, pushing his glasses up to his face and taking a seat in front of the desk. He sunk into the seat and it seemed as if the floor had gotten a couple of inches closer. This, with the warm fire, was making Yukio drowsy and he could feel himself falling asleep.

"I won't keep you long. Now..." the chair swung around to show Mephisto smiling at Yukio, teeth baring and his fingers laced together. "What do you think of the class?" he asked and Yukio sighed.

"Honestly?" he asked and Mephisto nodded with Yukio doing the same in return. "Alright then. They suck at working together. As exorcists they have far too much to learn and can't work as a team."

"That was harsh considering they have all only just met and if I remember, you came here after being trained personally by Fujimoto-san so you were miles ahead of everyone in your class, not to mention the youngest and most dashing," Mephisto smiled and chuckled at Yukio's shocked face. "Given the time, they can all put their differences aside and work as a team, whether they like it or not. You have quite the amount of students and what I noticed was that they already formed groups of friends. I am well aware of the Kyoto three as I was contacted by the Kyoto feild office about their coming to the academy. As for the others, I am not to sure. So I done a little digging, and I found something oh so interesting about little Kai Haruaki and his sister, Raven..." he said with an odd grin as he passed two files across the desk to Yukio.

**...**

**Gunna leave that one at a cliff-hanger, I felt no need to carry it on there. The next chapter will be up at the end of next month, so keep an eye out for it! **

**Thanks for reading and I will see you later. **

**Ja ne minna-san!**


End file.
